Donne moi la définition: d'un baissé
by Sh0ra
Summary: Tout commence quand son frère eux un problème technique, puis est venus une question et il est là que le problème sort de l'ombre. On n'arrête pas de le complimenté de son intelligence et pourtant... Zane ignorait la réponse, qui au yeux des autres, était toute a fait évidente! Yaoi, SPOLIER, R&R.


**Disclairemer : Je ne possède pas Ninjago.**

 **Prévenus : Je suis dyslexique et Yaoi (Slash, BoyXBoy)!**

 **Se qui m'appartient: L'histoire et l'image.**

 **Note: T, pour couple Yaoi.**

 **Relations: -Zane X Cole**

 **\- légé: PIXAL X ECHO Zane.**

* * *

 **Je l'es dit! J'en est parlé sur mon profil! Et enfin le voilà! Bon, concentrons-nous. Je sais que le résumer est banal, mais l'histoire est mieux! (On juge pas un livre a sa couverture!) Sa se passe après la saison 6 mais avant la saison 7, il a un petit de SPOILER pour la saison 5 a la 6 et sur le personnage ECHO Zane. Je suis aller chercher des informations dans un magazine sur Ninjago et qui ma beaucoup inspiré pour l'histoire.**

 **Cole est un fantôme, PIXAL n'est pas dans le tête de Zane.**

 **Sûre ce, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-" Désoler, de encore de dérangé..." Zane s'arrête dans se qu'il fessait et tourne son regard, bleu glacée.

Dans celui qui viens de rompre son travail, Echo-Zane; Que tout le monde appel simplement: Echo. Et qui est, techniquement son frère, cadet. Logique, puisqu'ils ont été construit, tout deux par le Docteur Julien. Echo se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, gêné. Sa main tenait son bras gauche, qui visiblement était sur le point de se décrocher. Les fils électriques, défectueux, se vois dépasser de son épaule.

-"Encore?" Soupire Zane et pose les outils qu'il avait en main.

Sur la table, un corps d'un nindroid de bronze, est alongé et sans vie. Enfin, il lui manquait une jambe, une main, les câbles était nombreux a être hors du corps. Certain relier a des machines au alentour de la table. Le plus frappant est les yeux de couleur sombre et vide.

-" Tu vas tombé en morceaux, avant que j'ai même eux fini ton nouveaux corps." Ajoutait-il en désignant le corps de bronze, devant lui.

Echo, baisse les yeux honteux. Il hésita a parlé et son frère ainé lui pose une main sur épaule, l'encourage. Il lui souri et l'homme de bronze se met assi sur la table a coté du corps sans vie. Le silence s'est installer dans la pièce, juste les bruits de l'outils frôlant le métal, qu'on entendait. Après cette aventure sur les pirates du ciel. Les deux nindroid en ont appris sur chacun, ce même si ils ont beaucoup en communs. C'est ce lien qui les ont rapprocher dans leur relation entre "frère". Pour Echo, la rencontre avec Zane, était comme une fane rencontrant sa star favori.

Leurs père, lui a tellement parlé de lui. Il eu aussi location d'en savoir d'avantage, lorsque Nya et Jay c'étaient cacher dans le phrare. Et depuis ses dernier mois, c'est quand il eux la chance de faire la rencontre des amis de son frère, l'équipe des ninjas, qui rencontra la charmante ninidroide : PIXAL. Il se rappel encore du moment où ses yeux vert a rencontré les siens de bronze. La sensation était comme le jus citron qu'il avait but une fois par accident, sa la figé sur place. La scène s'est dérouler comme dans un films de romance. Se souvenir se joue encore et encore dans sa base de donné. Echo avait été dans la lune a se moment là qu'il avait même pas fait attention qu'il tenait encore la main, de la ninidroide femelle. Il c'était sentit honteux et embarrasser a ce moment là. Mais il est se coté maladroit, qui a fait le charme. Et le voilà aujourd'hui avec PIXAL!

-"Sa devrait tenir." Zane repose l'outis sur la table et s'en empare d'un nouveau. Il reprend le travaille qu'il vient de laissé. Echo fit un cercle en bougea que l'épaule, du bras qui est tombé plus tôt. Il tenait en effets, ce dit-il. Mais revenant a ses moutons, il aurait remercier Zane si il ne souviendrai pas de la vrais raison de l'avoir dérangé.

-"Puis-je de posé une question?"

-"Négatif, tu viens de me la posé." Répond machinalement Zane. " Je veux dire, bien sûre." Après que son cadet est penché la tête sur le coté.

Echo garda le silence pendant un cours moment, cherchent comment formulé sa question:

-"J'ai étudié le sujet sur l'amour, de façon a profonde. Mais il a un mots qui me laisse perplexe." Le ninidroide de titane leva les yeux dans la confusion. "Connais-tu la définition: "d'un baisser "?"

Après ça le visage de Zane joue une émotion habituel chez lui, il est resté neutre. Il senti la vitesse allé et retour dans sa tête. Cherchant la réponse. "La définition "d'un baisé"?" Répéta-t-il, dans sa voix grave de robot. Il se passe la main sous le mento. "Et bien c'est...non...la définition est..." Il se lance mais il eux des trous au début de ces phrases, car la réponse est évidente : Il ne sait pas.

-"Excuse-moi, étant donné ta relations avec maître Cole. Je pensais que pour toi la réponse était évidente." Se désola le cadet, il descend de la table et s'en alla sans demandé son reste.

-"Je le croyait, aussi" Murmura le ninidroide de titane, pour personne mais a lui même.

* * *

Recherche! Recherche. Recherche… Aucun résultats ! Zane soupira, il est las depuis cette récente discussion avec Echo. Il a été programmé pour aidé ceux qu'ils ne le peuvent pas. Peut importe le degré de la situation, grave ou pas, sa n'avait pas d'importance ! Même si il s'agissait de secourir un chaton coincé dans un arbre, un grand classique, il devait aidé ! Mais cette situation là, même s'il fessait une mise a jour, vérifier que ses circuit son opérationnel. La réponse lui sauterait pas au yeux de nulle part. C'est devenus jusqu'à ce moment une faiblesse, voire honte ! Dans l'équipe il est le plus intelligent ! Un vrais ordinateur sur patte comme dirai Jay. Zane sens vante même parfois! Il est sa qualité principale. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi une question, une tout et simple question, lui est si dure a résoudre telle un casse tête chinois?

-"Non, il a rien. Tout fonction bien." Déclara Nya se détourna de l'ordinateur, fessant face au ninidroide désespéré. Il tende de rattrapé son souffle, il secours vivement la tête et ouvre aussitôt le panneau de contrôle dans sa poitrine.

-"Impossible ! Négatif ! Il doit il avoir un problèmes. Un fil débranche? Un circuit en surchauffe? Un bouton n'ai pas allumé ? Si sa se trouve je doit avoir un bouton surdoué !? Et il est pas activé !" Sa larma Zane, qui est entré dans une panique limite paranoïaque.

Nya leva les yeux aux ciel, elle s'approcha du maître de la glace, referme le panneau de contrôle et le pris par les épaule. Lui donnant une légère secousse, lui remis les idées en place. Le visage de la kunoichi de l'eau était grave, mais pas en colère. Rien? Quel est le problème alors? N'a-t-il pas été programmer pour l'amour ? Non, stop! Il doit pas se faire des illusions ! Il peut ressentir l'amour, il l'aimait son père, il aime son frère, il aime ses amis et il aime Cole. Quand Zane sort de ses pensés, il ne s'est même pas rendue compte que Nya est partie.

Il frotte ses main les une contre les autres. Sa peaux métallique était plus froid que a la normale. Ce froids. T'ou vien t-il? Zane regarde dans la pièce, la porte est fermé et la seule fenêtre l'était aussi. Sa lui donne des frissons qui lui passe la colonnes vertébrale. Par où pouvait bien passé se maudit froids? Attendez, maudit? Se viens de lui résonner subitement dans sa tête...Puis soudain il eu comme un flache:

-"Je sais que tu est là…"Chuchotait Zane, qui se suivis d'un petite brouillard vert épais. Ce forme en une ombre plus humaine, toujours vert mais transparent, au cheveux couleur corbeau et habillé d'un kimono en velours élégant noir. Il était bien sûre Cole, le maitre la terre et son petit ami. Encore heureux qu'il ne s'est pas tromper, sur son ressenti d'une présence. "Je sais pas, un sixième sens." Répond automatiquement Zane, comme si il avait deviné se qu'il allait dire.

-"J'allait te demandé se qui ne va pas." Rétorque Cole. "Mais j'aurais aussi posé cette question." Zane hoche la tête lentement et s'assit sur une chaise dont il fait signe au fantôme de le rejoindre.

-"N'était-il jamais arrivé de te sentir bon a rien, quand une question tes resté sans réponse?" Explique le ninidroide après une ou deux seconde de silence. Son petit ami lui répond d'un bref: " Sa dépend." Et lui suivi d'un: "Eh bien voilà se qui ne va pas." Zane soupira, a quoi bon? S'est-il dit. Il prit d'un coups sec un tourne vise et repris son travaille.

-"Quel est cette question qui te perturbe?" Dit Cole, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse. Il tira une chaise près de la sienne, puis il posa sa tête transparent sur son épaule métallique. "Zane?" Demandât-il plus doux, le concerné fit un "Hum" qui résonna dans sa gorge, la bouche fermé et sans arrêté se qu'il fait. Cole mâchouille sa lèvre inferieur et réajuste sa tête dans le crue de l'épaule de Zane. Froide, mais pas de frisson. "Dit-le moi." Repris le ninja noir, qui était presque sur le point de supplié.

Un cour moment, sans plus un mots qui sort de leur bouche. Le maître de la glace, viens de remettre en pause son travaille… Se nouveau corps ne serai jamais fini pour Echo, se dit-il. Ses mains en titane se referme sur le tissus de son pantalon, en lin de couleur hivers.

-"J'ai rien, Cole." Dit Zane, il appuis sa joue contre les cheveux du ninja possédant la faux.

-"Quelques chose me dit, que tu mens." Le ninja de la glace détourna les yeux, il avait raison. Mais il prit toute même sa défense:

"Les ninidroide ne mens pas". Cole releva brusquement la tête, ses sourcils épai écrasse ses paupière. Et se regard, mon dieu, qu'es que qu'il n'aime pas se regard. "Pardon, c'était ironique." Zane pose son coude sur le bord de la table, il pose son visage lourds dans le creux de sa main. Son petit ami le regade faire, son visage coula lentement se débarrasse de toute le dur qu'il y avait. Cole prit sa figure et le force a le regrdé, il était pas stupéfait. Zane ne le regarde pas il afficha une mine boudeur, une réactions parfaitement enfant. C'est troublant !

-"Zane…" Lui dit-il presque paniqué Cole, avec un mélange d'une voix peiné. Leurs yeux se rencontre, ses yeux, bleu comme son pouvoir élémentaire. Une grande vaque de nuance de bleu, dans les yeux de Zane. Là où il aime s'y noyer.

-"Donne-moi la définition: d'un baissé." S'exclame Zane si brutalement. Celui-ci penche la tête sur le côté, en édifiant les traits étonné de son petit ami. Aussi ces joue qui on subitement changé de couleur, dans une nuance rouge et rose.

-"Quoi…?"

-"J'ai dit: donne-moi la…~"

-"Non! Je l'ai bien compris." Coupa Cole, fessant un signe vaque de sa main libre. "Ce que je veux dires…Tu ne sais vraiment pas se que sa veux dire?" Le concerné secours la tête, en réponse négatif honteux. "Mais tu la jamais … c'est ton premier ?" Zane n'a pas vraiment compris le sens de la question, mais il voulait vite en finir.

Alors répondit d'un tout simple oui. Et les joue de son ami est devenu plus foncé, la mains de Cole lâcha le visage du ninidroide et lui prit les siennes en titane. Il semblait, dresser, comme si son cœur battent allait explosé ou s'envoler. Le voyant dans un tel état apporte, aux porteur de shuriken des soupçons. Ils enlacent leur doigts ensemble, dont ceux de l'un des deux tremblait. Les sourcils de Zane se croise en croissant.

-"Sa t'ennuie ?" Demanda-t-il hésitant, pose son front contre l'homme presque transparent.

"Non, le problème ne se pose là." Le ninidroide lui donne un long regard confus. "Il est juste,… tu es sûre de ne pas regretter ?"

Il ne compris toujours pas. Pourquoi une simple définition le ferai regretter? Est-ce qu'au finale un "baisser" est une chose si terrible? C'est très intéressant, il a toujours été curieux. Mais si c'est risqués…? Non il a confiance en Cole, il l'aime beaucoup trop pour le mettre dans une situation dangereux. Si ce mots choisit, n'était pas toute suite les grands mots.

-"Non, j'suis certains de rien regretter." Lui dit-il d'un doux sourir, se genre de sourir qui ferait fondre le fantôme. Comme si il aurait été en contact avec de l'eau, mais d'une façon agréable.

Cole prit une inspirations, surprenant très tremblante. Il jette un dernier regard a son petite ami, il semble vraiment convaincant. Il avait une lueur dans le regard du jeune homme cheveux noire, magnifique ses yeux bien sûr et lui aussi.  
Il murmura "bon" puis fermi les yeux, lui privant du spectacle que lui offrent son regard de noisette. Mais se qui en suit, en est a coupé le souffle! Ils avaient leur lèvre coulée l'une contre l'autre. Étrange, incroyablement doux et pourtant …Sa peaux est en métal, alors que la sienne … Bon sang! Qu'es que c'est agréable, la logique le dépassait ! Il se contre fiche pourquoi ou comment ce bête touché a une saveur inexplicable. Seulement, que faire dans cette situation ? Zane reste alors comme il es, sans bougé, les yeux ouvert.

Sa base de donné, enregistre tout les moindre détaille de se qui passe, notant: Les sensation qui se bouscule dans son esprit; Prit en compte que son rythme cardiaque grimpe les échelons; Le temps que cela dure (3 seconde pour le moment) qui semble laissé une éternité. Quand Cole se retira, Zane ressenti un grain de d'espoir mais en garde un souvenir joyeux. Il aurait souhaité que sa dure, mais si se cas est impossible : Alors il sera volontaire pour recommencé !

-"Quand j'ai demandé une définition, je ne m'attendait pas a ça." Dit Zane avec par surprise de l'humour. Cole ri, il se penche pour embrasser sa joue froide.

-"Un baisé n'a pas de définition, Zane. C'est comme expérience qu'on fait quand est amoureux." S'expliquait-il.

-"Ça c'était une définition." Corrige l'homme de métal. Le fantôme lui offrit un de ces demi sourir charmant.

-"Pardon. C'était ironique?" Demanda-t-il en lui fessant un clin d'œil, Zane lui fit sourir enjoué.

* * *

Echo siffla étonné, suite a se que son aîné vien de lui révélé. Cela fait même pas deux jour, qui lui a demandé la définition d'un baisé. Et voilà que lorsque sa jambe a décidé de lui joué un tour, qu'il revient vers Zane avec cette nouvelle. La chose en avait l'aire simple et efficace, enfin de se que le ninidroide de titane lui a dit.

-"Sensationnel. J'ai hâte de mené l'expérience avec PIXAL." Dit Echo avec le don le plus heureux, que sa voix de rouillé puise faire. Zane lui sourir partage la même émotions que son frère. "Au faite, si cela ne dérange pas. Tu pourra m'aidé avec …"

-"Pas besoin" Le coupa Zane et sur ses mots il soulevant un large tissus de lin. Révélant le nouveau corps du cadet, enfin achevé ! "Si tu n'est pas trop pressé de partir, je peux de transmettre dans ton nouveau corps." Pour toute réponse Echo le prit dans ses bras, comme un enfant qu'on venait de lui révélé une merveille du monde.

-"Avec plaisir! Tu m'arrange même le coup." S'exclame le jeune ninidroide s'assit dans une chaise pas trop loin de la table. Zane s'en détourna, cherchant tout le matériel nécessaire." Aux faite, comment a du trouvé la solution? Je croyait que tu n'as pas su la réponse, lorsque que je t'ai l'est posé." Ajoutait-il et Zane dos tourné avait un sourir que très peu ne pouvait comprendre.

-" Disons, qu'on m'a aidé a le découvrir." Dit-il et la phrase qui en suivi laisse Echo confus. "Et c'était vraiment fantastique~ !" Mais il laisse sa curiosité de coté. Car quelques chose lui disait que la raison ne regardai que son frère.

* * *

 **Voilà, enfin achevé ! Dite-moi si je suis pas la seul qui n'est pas remarquer que des fanfiction sur le couple ZaneXCole se fait rare? Que pensez-vous sinon du couple Echo-Zane X PIXAL?**


End file.
